Alyson Michalka
Family Tree Legends | Died = | Origin = Torrance, California, U.S. | Occupation = Actress, singer, songwriter, guitarist | Voice_type = Soprano | Genres = Acoustic rock, Pop, Pop Rock | Years_active = 2004 — present | Instrument = Vocals, guitar, piano, bongos | Label = Hollywood Records (2004–present) | URL = http://www.alyandaj.com Alyson's signature }} Alyson Renae Michalka, (born March 25, 1989) often credited as Aly, is an American actress, singer-songwriter, guitarist, and pianist. She is perhaps best known for her role as Keely Teslow in the Disney Channel Original Series, Phil of the Future and as Taylor Callum in the Disney Channel Original Movie Cow Belles. She is also known as one-half of the musical duo Aly & AJ with her sister Amanda Michalka. Biography Alyson lived and grew up in Seattle, Washington and Southern California with her sister Amanda. Michalka has been playing the piano since she was five and started playing the guitar at the age of thirteen. She started acting when she was five years old, mostly in church play productions. She was raised as a Christian and continues to practice the faith. She loves to sing and has albums out with her sister.Aly & AJ, 11/05 - Interviews - Christian Music TodayTweenage Riot Article on Blender :: The Ultimate Guide to Music and MoreGrounded in Faith - Today's Christian Career Michalka's acting debut came when she was cast in the role of Keely Teslow on the Disney Channel Original Series, Phil of the Future. She has also starred in the Disney Channel Original Movies Now You See It..., in which she plays "Allyson Miller", an ambitious television producer, and Cow Belles, in which she appears opposite her sister. Last year, she announced via her MySpace that she had booked a leading role in the Walden Media film, Bandslam, a film about a group of misfits who form a rock band. The filming took place in Austin Texas and she co-starred with Vanessa Hudgens. This, while her sister A.J. is featured in the upcoming Peter Jackson film The Lovely Bones, which is yet to be released.Aly & AJ Writing New Songs, Plot Films. Billboard. January 10, 2008. Michalka and her sister comprise the musical group 78violet (Aly & AJ), and released their first album, Into the Rush, on August 16, 2005. The next year, they brought out a holiday album in September, covering 9 holiday tracks, along with two originals, titled Acoustic Hearts of Winter. Three additional tracks were released the following year. In July 2007, their album, Insomniatic, hit stores, featuring the American top 20 hit single, "Potential Breakup Song". On February 19, they announced they were no longer signed to Hollywood Records and plans to release their anticipated new album had been cancelled. Filmography Notes External links * * *Aly and AJ Official site *Aly and AJ at MySpace *Aly and AJ Official YouTube Channel Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Actress Category:Actors Category:Born in the 1980's Category:Singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:Female Singers Category:American female singers